


Flying without wings

by Falconette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play is no good but who would expect a honor student like Marco to have a mischievous side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying without wings

  
**Flying without wings**  
  
  
The dark haired youth deftly spun his twin wires towards marked tree trunks and propelled himself forward. You followed, grateful he took the front, clearing leaves and small branches out of your way with his blades. It was one of those things you liked about him, little deeds that showed you he cared more that any words ever could.  
  
You were already a full hour into the training session and the group dispersed into thick forest. Marco’s best friend Jean was the third member of your party, but now you couldn’t spot him anywhere.  
  
“Marco.” your voice came out more troubled than intended. “There’s no trace of Jean.”  
Marco came to a halt on a thick branch and waited for you to catch up. When you almost slipped on the mossy bark while landing, he quickly caught your upper arm and pulled you closer. He steadied you with a single hand and you gratefully accepted his help.  
  
“Don’t worry about him.” a smile lights his freckled face despite deep forest shadows. You notice a mischievous glint in his ordinarily docile eyes. “I asked him to give us some privacy today.”  
  
“Are you sure he is ok on his own?” you don’t sound convinced.  
  
“Positive!” he put his arm around your waist and pulls you closer. “You know,” he says in a hushed tone, gazing into your eyes, “I am tired of sneaking in each other’s bunks and keeping it quiet.”  
  
You feel your cheeks flushing. Kissing and petting in utter silence of the dorm was nowhere near enough for you either, but this still came a surprise. “Marco, I didn’t know you wanted to go any further…”  
  
“Are you kidding!?” his eyebrows lifted, “I think about this all the time!”  
  
“A-about what?”  
  
He gently kisses your forehead and slicks your hair back. “About kissing you wherever I want to. Holding you as long as I want to.” His hand suddenly slips from your shoulder and cups one of your breasts. You gasp in a surprise, but when you sense his reluctance, you press your fingers to his, making his grip stronger.  
  
You both smile, a bit embarrassed, a bit relieved. He touches your lips with his, cradling you in his big arms honed by ceaseless training drills. You feel lean muscles of his neck and shoulders bulging and contracting as your kiss deepens. His fingertips caress your face like butterfly wings, sliding across your hair, cheeks, across your eyelids. Gentle, as always. The tongue first plays with your lips, driving you crazy with the urge to feel it inside your mouth, until that finally happens and he is all yours.  
  
“What else?” you pull away and grin at him with your eyes half closed.  
  
“Ummm, let’s see…” he accepts the game and starts carefully unbuttoning your blouse. “I have always wanted to see these in the daylight.” He bares your chest as much as the security belts allowed and holds his breath. “Wow.” he gasps finally, tenderly fondling your breasts with clumsy fingers. “They are beautiful. And so soft.”  
  
Without another word, he stoops and starts placing kisses on your exposed skin, pleasantly tickling you with his soft stubble. You squirm, fighting the giggles.  
  
“Want me to stop?” he whispers from somewhere below and you hug him closer to your body, burying his face in your bosom.  
  
“No.” you gasp, “I want to hear the rest.”  
  
Marco smiles, cups your face with his palm and gives you a fleeting kiss. He then lodges both hooks into the branch you are standing on and lets himself fall. It all happens in an instant. You scream as he disappears from your sight, just to spot him harmlessly hanging below your feet and laughing like a little boy.  
  
“Come here.” he beckons, “Next to me.”  
  
Mumbling, you follow suit and soon you are both swinging several meters below the branch. He is studying your expression. “Are you mad?” he asks in a regretful voice, reaching out for you. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The dark eyes gazing in yours are honest and gentle, you cannot bear to see them distressed.  
  
“It is ok.” you grab his arm and return his caresses, still slightly pouting. “For a moment I thought you were… gone.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, why would I leave you?” he draws you next to his body and kisses your forehead. “I still haven’t had the chance to know you and I am liking what I am seeing do far.”  
  
Your gaze lifts to his face to see if he was joking, only to meet his earnest smile.  
  
“I like you too.” you stammer, suddenly very aware of the heat his body was emanating through your uniforms. Your hand travels across his stomach to his navel, the only thing between you two being a thin cotton layer of his shirt. Underneath your fingertips his abdominal muscles clench into topography of miniature hills, yearning for your caress. You reach back, below his short army jacked and slide your fingernails down his spine, feeling him shudder with delight.  
  
“Touch me.” his voice is pleading. “I need you.”  
  
Your legs straddle his narrow hips, synchronizing your swinging and now you can clearly feel the bulge from below his waist pressing against you. He moans and shifts as your bodies rubbed and twisted against each other. You soon find a suitable rhythm that seemed to drive him closer and closer to the edge of self control, adjusting the pace to slower or faster tempo as it suited you.  
  
With your body entwined around his in midair, Marco could only savor the pleasure you provided, gasping in anguish every time you playfully pulled your crotch away from his.  
  
“Please…” he moaned, his embrace becoming spasmodic, almost tormented, “Don’t… stop!”  
  
This has ceased to be a game to him; it was clear from the way he hungrily kissed you and from the way his hands dug in your flesh.  
  
“And if I do?” you smile, feeling the inner warmth inside your lower belly spread down  
your things. Damn, you wished you were in a bed right now!  
  
Marco looks at you with a mixture of pain and embarrassment. His gaze then sinks and he mutters, “Please… I don’t want to wrap things up by myself again.”  
  
You pull his chin up until his eyes meet yours, until they connect. His face is so blushed you can hardly make out the freckles. You kiss them anyway, tasting saltiness of his skin. Your hips start grinding again and you can tell he likes it by the way his biceps turn into steel beneath palms of your hands. You kiss him, deeply, relishing in his lust. His tongue is in your mouth, sliding in the rhythm of your swings, he is biting your lips, squirming, breathing rapidly, losing himself.  
  
“N-nghh!” he suddenly clenches all muscles of his body and you are stunned by the raw power of his spasm.  A howl of pleasure escapes his mouth, followed by heavy breaths as rustle of swinging wire becomes the only sound in the forest.  
  
Still windless, Marco lifts his head from your shoulder and gives you a concerned look.  
  
“Did I squeeze you too much in the end?”  
  
“Actually, it was… exciting.” you smile at him, combing drenched dark tresses off his forehead with your fingers. “You know what?”  
  
He looks at you quizzically.  
  
“We have to repeat this. Soon.” you say and press your lips against his.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine the sight... :D


End file.
